Modern offices are becoming increasingly complicated and sophisticated due largely to the ever increasing needs of the users for improved utilities support at each workstation, such as communications, computers and other types of data processors, electronic displays, etc., including physical accommodations, such as lighting, HVAC, security, and the like. For example, modern offices for highly skilled xe2x80x9cknowledge workersxe2x80x9d such as engineers, accountants, stock brokers, computer programmers, etc., are typically provided with multiple pieces of very specialized computer and communications equipment that are capable of processing information from numerous local and remote data resources to assist in solving incredibly complex problems. Such equipment has very stringent power and signal requirements, and must quickly and efficiently interface with related equipment at both adjacent and remote locations. Work areas with readily controllable lighting, HVAC, sound masking, and other physical support systems, are also highly desirable to maximize worker creativity and productivity. Many other types of high technology equipment and facilities are also presently being developed which will find their place in the workplaces of the future.
One important consequence of the advent of sophisticated electronic offices is the increased need and desirability for distributing utilities throughout the various offices in a manner which can be readily reconfigured. The term xe2x80x9cutilitiesxe2x80x9d as used herein incorporates a wide variety of facilities for use at a workstation, including security devices, electrical power, signal and/or communications, HVAC, water and other fluids, and other similar resources. The ability to provide the worker with ready access to all of these utilities is clearly advantageous in the quest to promote worker well being and effectiveness.
The efficient use of building floor space is also an ever growing concern, particularly as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as worksurfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, freestanding furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent leasehold improvement.
In order to gain increased efficiency in the use of expensive office real estate, attempts are now being made to try to support high paid knowledge workers with these types of modular furniture systems in open office settings, instead of conventional private offices. However, in order to insure peak efficiency of such knowledge workers, the workstations must be equipped with the various state-of-the-art utilities and facilities discussed above. Since such workstations must be readily reconfigurable to effectively meet the ever changing needs of the user, the distribution and control of utilities throughout a comprehensive open office plan has emerged as a major challenge to the office furniture industry.
At present, some types of modular furniture systems, such as selected portable partition panels and freestanding furniture units can be equipped with an optional powerway, which extends along the entire width of the unit, and has quick-disconnect connectors adjacent opposite ends thereof to connect with adjacent, like powerways, and thereby provide electrical power to an associated furniture group or cluster. Outlet receptacles are provided along each powerway into which electrical appliances can be plugged. Cable troughs or channels are also provided in most such furniture units, so as to form a system of interconnected raceways into which signal and communications wires can be routed. Such cabling is normally routed through the furniture system after the furniture units are installed, and is then hard wired at each of the desired outlets. While this type of distribution system has proven somewhat effective, the types of utilities provided are rather limited, and their distribution is not wholly modular, thereby resulting in higher installation and reconfiguration costs. The inherent nature of modular furniture systems, which permits them to be readily reconfigured into different arrangements, makes it very difficult to achieve adequate utility distribution.
Various difficulties may be encountered when routing utility lines through known systems. For example, if the utility lines are routed along the upper edge of the partition panel, the utilities will need to change height at each location wherein adjacent partition panels of different heights are utilized. Various end caps and transitions have been developed. However, such arrangements generally add to the complexity and/or cost of the system. Furthermore, difficulty may be encountered when routing a large volume of wires through such a change of height location.
One aspect of the present invention is a partition panel including a rigid panel frame having a lower portion configured to support the partition panel freestanding on a floor surface. The rigid panel frame defines a horizontal upper edge and an intermediate height between the upper edge and the lower portion. A utility trough extends horizontally adjacent the horizontal upper edge, and the utility trough defines a utilities passageway having an upwardly facing elongated opening extending along substantially the entire length of the utility trough and providing access to the utilities passageway. A horizontally repositionable vertically extending utility support member is adapted to support utility lines extending from the utilities passageway of the utility trough to the intermediate height. The utility support member is supported by the panel frame at a selected one of a plurality of horizontal positions, such that the utility support member can be readily positioned at a desired horizontal location with utility lines extending through the elongated opening adjacent an upper end of the utility support member, along the utility support member down to the intermediate height.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel for spatially dividing an interior building space. The partition panel includes a rigid partition frame including a lower portion configured to support the partition frame on a floor surface in an upright position. The rigid partition frame defines a generally horizontal upper edge. An electrical powerway is adapted to conduct electricity. The electrical powerway extends along a lower portion of the partition frame, and includes at least one power outlet positioned adjacent the lower portion of the partition frame. The partition panel includes an upper communications raceway extending generally horizontally adjacent the upper edge of the partition frame and including at least one communications line extending along the communications raceway. An intermediate support member is positioned between the lower portion and the upper edge. The intermediate support member is adjustably connected to the rigid partition frame such that the intermediate support member can be supported by the rigid partition frame at a selected one of a plurality of vertically spaced locations. An electrical power receptacle is electrically connected to the electrical powerway and supported on the intermediate support member. A communications receptacle is operably connected to the communications line and is also supported on the intermediate support member.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is an office environment partition system for spatially dividing an interior space having a floor and for supporting furniture units. The partition system includes a partition panel having a rigid frame with a height and a width. The rigid frame is repositionably located on a floor. The rigid frame includes at least two vertical members having attachment sites extending along a portion of the vertical length of each of the vertical members. The attachment sites are configured to provide the selective mounting of the furniture units thereto. The partition panel includes an electrical power raceway operably connected to the electrical power outlets and accessible from the exterior of the panel partition. A support member is detachably secured to the attachment sites, and has a horizontal length extending between the two vertical members. The support member is vertically repositionable at selected heights on the partition panel. The partition system also includes an electrical power outlet housing assembly detachably supported by the support member. The housing is repositionable along a substantial portion of the horizontal length of the support member. The electrical power outlet housing is operably connectable to the electrical power raceway whereby electrical power is supplied to the electrical power outlet housing assembly from the electrical power raceway.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.